Kakashi
by trueuchiha
Summary: This character is not supposed to be me and is merely a figment of my imagination. I did wonder about making her like me at first but then I didn’t want to. Although I do love Kakashi. That’s why I wrote this. It’s pretty short and not to a very good stan


This character is not supposed to be me and is merely a figment of my imagination. I did wonder about making her like me at first but then I didn't want to. Although I _do _love Kakashi. That's why I wrote this. It's pretty short and not to a very good standard as I didn't spend very long on it and it is my first one. But enjoy anyway.

I can still remember the day I met him. It's not a day I can forget, I've thought about him every day since. I was 16 at the time, and I was a Jounin at this point. I had been assigned with various other Chunin and Jounin. Gai was there of course, and I should have really been singing his praises because he was the fact that I knew him. I was way too shy to actually talk to him; it was because I liked him so much, I do believe in love at first sight now. Even though he concealed his face behind a mask I knew he was so handsome. The fact that Gai broke the ice and started us off on a conversation. I still felt totally stupid in front of him. Like I was inferior to him: Intelligence and strength. But also thanks to Gai we actually had a fight to see who was. And I still to this day wonder if he let me win or not…

He was all I could think of. At the time he was 18. But he was so completely amazing in every way! And though, the fact that he was a little perverted was kinda uncomfortable. But never the less, we became friends instantly and I did feel as if we had some kind of bond. I could tell him anything: My deepest and darkest secrets and the things that even to this day pain me to say. He understood me and I understood him. I could trust him with my life. But the only thing I couldn't tell him was the fact that I loved him. Three little words shouldn't be so difficult to say: "I Love You". People say this all the time and it loses meaning, it's overused and worn out. But the fact that I had said that to him might have meant so little to him. He might have laughed in my face, or punched me or just said nothing as it was so embarrassing for him. And then he'd turn around and say "Sorry but I'm already with Anko," "And now you've ruined our friendship!" I did wonder if he _would _say that, it wouldn't have been like him, but you never know!

I did think about telling him many times. I had the chances but I let them slip through my fingers like grains of sand. I think it was obvious to everyone that I liked him, but then again, as did everyone else. He was the most awesome guy and he had everything. I thought about just ripping his mask off and kissing him at times. So I feared the times I might get drunk. I could be reckless and irresponsible and do things that I wouldn't normally dare to do. It was getting more and more difficult, and by the time I was 20 I just knew I had to do something about it! But things didn't exactly go according to plan…

**CONFESSION**

I can remember the day like it happened yesterday. Word for word almost. So as I try to recollect here's how it went down.

"Another one of these assignments," Anko said as we all flew through the trees "If Shigeru hadn't been such jerk we wouldn't be in this mess!" As she glided through the trees, a slight swooshing of her coat came about as it blew up. Anko in a net; not something you wanna see!

"Awww come on," Gai began from behind her. "Once we're done we can get outta here, and you know it'll be fun to kick Shigeru's ass,"

I said nothing, I just smiled. The smile of determination!

Anko stopped and held out her arms from the sides whilst looking around. "Ok it's directly North West of here!" She yelled "Now move!"

We all obediently followed her to the end of the forest, only to find Shigeru, accompanied by four ninja. They were wearing the same outfits: beige cotton shirts and baggy black shorts. They had bandages running up their arms and legs. Shigeru was still wearing his Chunin vest. There was only one female, the others were male.

I'm not gonna go into a great lot of detail who Shigeru was, but I'll tell you he was a former Konoha ninja who betrayed our village and junk. But it happens. Anyway, back to it:

I'll just cut to the chase now. As we were in the climax of battle, we were all separated around the vast emptiness of the land; Kakashi took on the man himself! Gai seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much, he was happily taking on two of the ninja, and he was actually _was _kicking the crap outta them! Anko seemed about evenly matched, as did I.

That's when it all started; this is the bit that I remember the best. I lifted my head up whilst driving a kunai knife into the hand of the ninja. It was Kakashi! And he was South of here!

Anyway as I got there I thought he might already be dead, but he wasn't far off. I dared not move incase Shigeru actually _did _kill him! He had Kakashi on the peak of big jagged rocks, Shigeru standing to the side slightly. All I could was watch desperately. I tried to run closer but Shigeru smiled wickedly and threatened to kill him then and there.

Now let's see… Ah: Kakashi made a kick for Shigeru, but he intercepted, catching his foot and throwing him forward. That's when it happened! I thought he was dead for sure. Although Kakashi had fallen, he took Shigeru with him. At least one of them fell onto the rocky shores of the beach below. I heard it.

"Kakashi!" I yelled, trying so hard to stop myself from crying. I always hated it when I cried. As I plummeted to the edge of the peak I saw one gloved hand barely holding on.

"Kakashi," I whispered, tears spilling down my face, I couldn't stop myself from crying but at this point I didn't care. We were both weak at this point. Cut, bruised and low on chakra. I could feel his hand slipping through mine, but I held tighter and took his sleeve.

"Just let go and save yourself," He said gently.

"No!" I cried. "I can't". I leaned in to try and pull him but I was too weak. "You can't die," I said weakly, continuing to cry. "I can't live without you. I love you and I always have loved you, right from day one, so you can't leave me all alone!" I said quickly.

"I love you too," He replied. "But when you love something you have to let it go," He said. "I can't let you die for me,"

He gently unlatched his hand from mine and let himself drop.

"KAKASHI!!" I screamed. Without thinking I dropped in after him. I couldn't let him die.

"Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!" I yelled quickly as I made a thin layer of earth and watched it form around Kakashi. I dug a kunai into the earth and held onto the side as Kakashi fell causing the layer of earth to break and him to be slightly unscathed.

I watched him from below me and I hauled myself down the rocks. My eyes were blurred at this point; I couldn't believe all of this had happened at the time. It's still hard to believe now!

"I love you," I whispered once again whilst by his side. He was lying on the shore on his back, but leaning up slightly.

"I love you too," He groaned as he beckoned me in closer to him. "I'm so sorry for all of this though," He put his arms tightly, despite the fact that he was so weak. "You'll always stay close to me, won't you?" He asked.

I said nothing, but just nodded and put my arms around him.

I looked up at his mask. I took a deep breath and from his nose, pulled it down to his neck.

"I had a feeling you were gonna do that actually," He said as he smiled.

I took a deep intake of breath once again and just stared forward at his face. He was so handsome, exactly as I had imagined. I said nothing more; instead I just held on tight and prepared myself for whatever was still to come. Because all that mattered was that I loved him and he loved me!


End file.
